pokepastafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:FlakyPorcupine
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Lonliness.jpg page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) 21:28, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Hello there! Sorry it took me so long to introduce myself. But I am Element, the "self-appointed" moderator or what-not of this Wikia. I noticed that you have been adding a lot of Pasta's lately including Pokemon Black, Snow on Mt.Silver, and etc. But, a lot of these pages already existed? I'm a bit confused...did you not see them? Did you move the original files? I'm not really getting on you or anything, but, it makes things difficult when you have duplicates all over the place. Just wanted to say "hello" mostly, and secondly, see what was going on. Either way, enjoy your time here and I can't wait to see what Pastas you come up with. Element02 (talk) 23:53, August 14, 2013 (UTC) A lot of them do have categories already...not sure why they would not show up. Perhaps they just did not match the categories that you chose? Either way...I will get everything straightened out as soon as I can :) But next time, if you want to post something and arent sure if we have it...if you can't find it in search, go ahead and ask me. Some pages got redirected a long time ago and can be hard to find . Element02 (talk) 00:07, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Yes... When I first found this Wikia it had basically been abandoned and I started copying Pastas from other sites. Both copypastas and original works are very much welcome here, but, as I was usually the only one copying other pastas to add content, I never really thought about the confusion if someone else were doing it. On another note, it's not trouble really...although, I am merely a self-appointed moderator. I do not have the means to delete your pages, namely for "Abandon Lonliness / Snow on Mt.Silver / The Pokemon Black Story" and the others I forget. But, perhaps you have the power to delete them since you are the original poster? Go ahead and give it a try...if it does not work then I will figure something ^^; Thank you as well for your cooperation. Element02 (talk) 00:14, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Yes. Because the person who made this Wikia abandoned it and so no one can get promoted or demoted. Either way, I'll just have to add links to the pages where this content already is and see what we can do from there. Probably name them "Redirect" in front of their original titles or what-not so that people aren't confused. Not a big deal really. Element02 (talk) 00:20, August 15, 2013 (UTC)